As a result of increasing miniaturization of electronic devices, in particular in the field of information and communication technology and the similarly increasing development in the field of wireless communication between such devices, arrangements of such devices which communicate with one another and as a result cooperate functionally in the implementation of different applications are increasingly encountered in widely varying fields of technology and the application thereof.
For example, modern hearing aids or hearing aid systems nowadays frequently consist of a plurality of devices which are arranged on the body of the wearer of the hearing aid and only allow the desired function of the hearing aid system by their functional cooperation. A few digital hearing aid systems are provided with radio technology, by means of which with a two-ear (binaural) provision, both hearing aids communicate with one another and are synchronously adapted to one another. Thus it is ensured that both devices are always set to be the same if, for example, on one side the hearing program is changed or the volume is altered. Even the control of so-called adaptive parameters, namely algorithms for detecting interference noise or the adaptation of the characteristic of directional microphones, is synchronized in both hearing systems and thus increases the localization capacity.
In typical examples of such wireless hearing aid systems of modular construction, the user wears one respective hearing aid in or behind the ears, which is connected wirelessly to the respective other hearing aid and, if required, further accessories. These accessories are frequently also worn on the body of the hearing aid wearer, typically on a cord around the neck or on the belt. Examples of such accessories are programming devices or interface devices by means of which, for example, the connection of external microphones, MP3 players or radio devices to the hearing system is possible.
The hearing aid thus converts the electromagnetic signals received by the transmitter of the accessory (for example music signals) into acoustic signals, which in the case of so-called behind-the-ear devices are coupled via a sound tube in the ear of the wearer by means of an otoplastic.
In other fields of the technology and its applications (for example patient monitoring, mobile telephones, electronic games) similar situations exist which do not have to be explained in more detail here.
The performance of such arrangements and other arrangements of devices communicating with one another wirelessly which may be worn on the body of a person depends to a great extent on the quality of the radio link or a respective further method used for wireless communication (inductive coupling, etc). The transmitter power and field strengths used in this case are more likely to be low for various reasons (power supply, interference from adjacent systems). Thus a technically optimal solution for wireless communication between the devices is important, which is intended to ensure operational reliability and a data rate which are as high as possible.